


How A Split Second Can Change Your Whole Life (Clara Oswald/Reader)

by ineffably_sherlocked



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Childhood Friends, Eventual Romance, F/F, Gay, Kissing, Mutual Pining
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:27:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25069921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ineffably_sherlocked/pseuds/ineffably_sherlocked
Summary: Valentine's Day is right around the corner and your mum keeps bugging you about getting a girlfriend. With the intention of shutting her up, you blurt out that you're dating Clara Oswald, your best friend from year 10. Now your parents want her to come over for a Valentine's Day dinner.I suck at summaries but you get the point.
Relationships: Clara Oswin Oswald/Reader, Clara Oswin Oswald/You
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	How A Split Second Can Change Your Whole Life (Clara Oswald/Reader)

**Author's Note:**

> Word Count: 795

"So... Y/N, found anyone yet?" You hear your mother (let's say... Louise, or Lou, for short) say for probably around the hundredth time that day.

"Mum, why do you care so much about whether I have a girlfriend or not? It's not like my answer will change after the tenth time you ask me." You roll your eyes playfully. It's not that you don't want a girlfriend or anything, it's just so hard to find someone these days. People have such high expectations.

"I know, it's just that you're 24 years old now and I haven't seen you with a girl since you were in year 5! That's almost... My goodness, that's almost thirteen years! Have you even been with someone since then?"

 **Well, she did have a point. Other than a few one night stands from the local bar, you had never actually been with anyone**.

She continues talking, "I just think it would do you some good if you had someone. At your age you should be out meeting new people, experi-"

"Clara Oswald." You cut her off short.

"Excuse me?" By this point, your father had started listening to your conversation.

"Clara Oswald. My girlfriend." Your heart is racing. Of all the people you could've pretended to be dating, you had to name the one girl you actually had feelings for. Good work Y/N.

"Clara Oswald, as in your best friend from year 10?" Your dad questioned, while handing your mum a freshly brewed cup of tea.

"You should invite her over for dinner next week, what with Valentine's Day around the corner and all. I personally would love to catch up with her."

"That makes two of us!" Your mum squeals, huge smile plastered on her face.

**Great, just when you thought this couldn't possibly get any worse.**

"I mean, it's a bit late so I think I'm gonna head to sleep but I'll phone her about it tomorrow morning." Your mouth curled upwards into a forced grin, you say goodnight to each of your parents and head upstairs into your room. 

Grabbing your phone from the bedside table, you flop down face first onto your super soft bed and scream into one of your pillows. 

**How the hell are you gonna get out of this one? Did you even still have her number?**

You grab your phone, which you had thrown on to the left side of your bed mid fall.

Scrolling down your contacts list, you freeze when you see Clara's number, which you had saved as 'Clara ♥️'. You click on it and send a text to her, which you hadn't done in around 5 years.

_Hey Clara, it's been a while! I have something quite important to tell you and would appreciate it if you picked up your phone tomorrow at around 10am. ♥️☺️_

_Sent at 00:32_

Turning off your phone, you lie down and pull the duvet over your head.

About 20 minutes later, just as you were starting to doze off, you hear a familiar 'ding'.

Confused, you check your phone and find that Clara Oswald herself had replied to your text message.

_I mean, I can talk now..._

_Sent at 00:57_

A few moments later, your phone starts ringing and 'Clara ♥️' pops up on the small screen.

Taking a deep breath, you answer it and immediately hear Clara's voice, which makes your insides go all fuzzy and warm.

"Y/N! How have you been? It's been so long since we last spoke! Did you know I'm a teacher now? Ten year old me would be so disappointed!" She chuckles.

"Anyway, what was it that you wanted to talk about?"

Great, the moment you had been dreading. Deep breath...

"Well, um... My mum kept asking me if I had a girlfriend and I... Just to shut her up, I just-"

"You just...?"

"I just- I told her we were dating just to stop her nagging me and now my parents want you to come over for Valentine's Day. So, um... I just wanted to ask if you'd be okay with coming over and pretending to be my girlfriend for the day?"

The line went silent for a few moments, which dragged on for what felt like hours before Clara finally spoke.

"I mean... It's not like I had other plans for Valentine's Day so, yeah I'd love to come over and pretend to be your girlfriend!" She joked, then the line went silent once again until you both started chuckling at the absurdness of it all.

"So, see you in a few days?"

"Yeah, see ya." You hang up and can't help the huge grin on your face before lying down once more and falling into a deep sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry it's a bit shit. This is one of the first fanfictions I've ever written. The next chapter will be when Clara comes over for Valentine's Day (there may or may not be a bit of making out so...). I'll try to update soon but it might take a while since these things take soooo long to write, especially since I like to write on paper, because then I have to rewrite it all onto here.


End file.
